Old Friends ZukoxOC (IM NEW PLS BE NICE N TAKE CARE OF ME :3)
by OtakuukatO
Summary: IT'S a love story n be nice to me pls QAQ thx u


PLS DUN GET MAD IF THIS DOESNT SOUND LIKE ZUKO...ITS MY FAULT BUT PLS BE NICE QAQ SORRY IF I DISAPPOINT U

Zuko's childhood

Zuko was walking with his father (Fire Lord Ozai) in a non-bender village in Earth's kingdom, suddenly he heard a woman's scream coming from his right.

Unknown Woman: "Let him go please, I'll do anything, just let my husband go, don't hurt him please"

Her Husband: "Don't be afraid, Tsunami, I will be fine, find Yuki and let her know that I love her"

Zuko: "What's going on with them father?"

Ozai: "Don't be a weakling, they're non-benders, they're not important"

Zuko: "but father…"

Fire Nation Soldier: "AGHHHH she bit me, that stupid bitch"

A couple of Fire Nation Soldiers came and captured Tsunami as the other one tries to stop the blood.

Tsunami: "Do you think you can jut capture every one and make them into slaves?"

Her Husband: "Tsunami what have you done, what's going to happen to Yuki? "

Bit Fire Nation Soldier: "I'll end you, Bitch" as he burned her alive. As Tsunami screamed in pain, her husband broke out of the soldier's hand and stabbed the one who killed his wife using his own sword.

Her Husband: "You killed my wife, how dare you? I'll kill you"

He continued stabbing the soldier but was put down by another fire nation soldier.

The emotional scene he just saw stunned Zuko and when he looked at the corner of the village, he could see a little girl who was watching the scene with tears on her eyes. He immediately ran to the girl.

Zuko: "Hey there, why are you crying?"

The girl was shocked as she walked backward slowly of the fear of Fire Nation but fell down as she stepped on a rock. Zuko walked closer and closer to her as she crawled back ward.

Zuko: "Don't be scared, I won't hurt you"

The Girl: "No, No don't come here, don't come closer, DON'T DON'T"

Zuko ran to her and hugged her until she calmed down.

Zuko: "so…mind telling me your name?"

The Girl: "Yuki…is…Yuki"

Zuko recognized the name and figured out why she was crying

Zuko: "I'm sorry for your parents…but you have to get out of here, they're going to make you a slave and you're a woman, you'll become their toy so get out of here now"

Yuki: "But Yuki's parents…they're still there…"

Random Fire Nation Soldier: "I heard something over here, come and check it out"

Zuko: "You need to run in that bush and stay there ok? I'll be back" with a smile on his face

Yuki: "um…ok, Zuko come back soon"

Zuko noticed something about the girl has black straight hair with a sideband; light green eyes with a dot of yellow and she dressed in an Earth's kingdom dress.

Zuko walked out of the streets and waved at the Fire Nation Soldier

Zuko: "Guys, Don't worry, I've check, there's nothing here"

Soldier: "Prince Zuko, Please don't do something so reckless again"

Ozai: "Zuko, come"

That night

Zuko: "Yuki, yuki…"

Yuki: "Zuko? Yuki thought Zuko left me…Yuki cried, Yuki miss my mom and dad"

Yuki ran out of the bushes and hugged Zuko

Zuko: "you're still in there? You should have find a way to keep you warm, take this"

Zuko handed her his cape and used his bending to keep her warm

Yuki: "Zuko's fire is warm not hot like other people fire, he's nice too, Yuki likes Zuko"

Yuki then cuddled Zuko as Zuko blushed

Zuko: "hey what are you…wait…"

Yuki: "zzzzZZZZZZ"

Zuko: "ahhh you troublesome girl"

Zuko looked into her face as he carefully touching her cheeks. His hands moved to her lips and he stared at her lips. Then Zuko suddenly find himself moving his face closer and closer. Just as Zuko about to touch the girl lips,

Zuko thoughts: "What are you doing Zuko, control yourself, she'll be hurt when you leave, she'll be hurt if father finds out"

Zuko closed his eyes and drifted away with Yuki.

Over the days Zuko's in Earth's Kingdom, they talked a lot and became closer and closer. They stayed with each other so often that Zuko even forgets about some of his practices and classes. This created a suspicion from Ozai.

Ozai: "Ikuma, you will now follows my son and tell me exactly what he does every day, I believe there's something distracting him from his studies"

Ikuma: "As you command, Fire Lord Ozai"

Zuko had been very cautious about meeting Yuki but today's different because he'll be leaving tomorrow so his father gave him a day off from his works and studies. Zuko knocked on Yuki's house. As the door opens, A wild and excited Yuki jumped out and hugged Zuko.

Yuki: "ZUKOOOO, Yuki missed you"

Zuko: "I missed you too Yuki, it must have been lonely"

Yuki: "Yuki made Zuko lunch, there's a lot of meat as Zuko like"

Zuko: "That's very nice of you but…can I come in?"

Zuko chuckled as Yuki blushed

Yuki: "Oh yea, come in"

After eating and a full day of spending time together and they're now in Yuki's house

Zuko: "Yuki…today's…"

Ozai found out about their little meetings so he came up with a little plan to makes his son a tougher person.

The day he leaves Earth's kingdom

Zuko: "Father, today is a good day to leave this great place behind father"

Ozai: "Indeed, because of this, I decided that you should get a present"

Zuko looked at his father with surprise eyes, he never gave Zuko a present before and he thought maybe his father had changed and loves him now.

Zuko: "Thank you father"

Ozai: "Bring out the my son present"

As excited as Zuko is, what came out of the chamber immediately shut down his excitement. Yuki was dragged out of the chamber and released on the floor. Her body was covered in blood with cuts on her body. Zuko knew whut happened to her, she was tortured and possibly rape by the soldiers. He ran to her and carefully shake the unconscious girl.

Zuko: "Yuki, Yuki, wake up"

Ozai: "she's not dead"

Zuko: "Why did you have to do this to her, father?"

Ozai: "To teach you that we are at war with the Earth's Nation, this is no child game for a kid like you to play, don't get involved in this foolish subject anymore"

Zuko: "But I think I'm in love with her, please father…"

Ozai: "You disgrace, I am ashamed to have you as my son. Guards, kill her immediately"

Zuko: "STOP, I'll forget her, I'll do what you say, let her go"

Ozai: "What a noble thing for you to do, very well, throw her on the port, we're leaving in an hour"

One hour later

Yuki: "Zuko? Zuko, where are you? Agh"

Despite the pain, she stood up and saw the Fire Nation Ship leaving the port. She couldn't remember much, only that she was attacked and tortured but the pain didn't hurt her more than the loneliness she's feeling.

Yuki: "Yuki is now, alone, again…."

YEARS LATER

Yuki was walking down the street of Ba Sing Se while watching the night sky; she suddenly bumped into a person

Yuki: "Yuki's sorry, Mr…"

The person looked up and froze as he saw Yuki's face. Yuki was confused and she looked deeply into the stranger face and noticed something familiar about him.

Yuki: "Did Yuki do something wrong? Are you ok?"

Stranger: "Yu…ki…?"

Yuki: "yes, Yuki's name is Yu…"

She stared at the man face, he has a big burned scar on his left eye, as she goes deeper in the man's features, she noticed a familiar face that she haven't seen in a long time

Yuki: "Zu…ko…"

Zuko: "Yuki, what are you doing here?"

Yuki cried as she slapped Zuko

Yuki: "Meanie Zuko, MEANIE, He said he'll be back, He said he definitely will come back, Yuki waited and waited for Zuko to comes back but he never did, Zuko forgot about Yuki"

Zuko blocked her hit and kissed her on her lips. Yuki's face suddenly heated up and she failed to say anything

Yuki: "Zu…"

Zuko: "I'm sorry Yuki, I let them did that to you, I couldn't contact you, I didn't even know if you are alive or not"

Yuki: "Yuki cried a lot for Zuko, she cried a lot, She miss Zuko a lot"

Zuko: "I miss you too, Yuki"

Yuki brought Zuko back to her small house in the valley close to the outer ring. Zuko walked in her house and noticed how small it was

Zuko: "you live in this?"

Yuki: "Yuki's ok with it,

PLS DUN GET MAD IF THIS DOESNT SOUND LIKE ZUKO...ITS MY FAULT BUT PLS BE NICE QAQ SORRY IF I DISAPPOINT U


End file.
